I wrote you wrong, in all the right ways
by Trey St. Clare
Summary: Without the worlds tree it could take some time for Thor to get his brothers message and travel to Muspelheim. And until then it looks like it's just Loki and leah. Another Journey into Mystery fic set between everything burns part 3 and 4.


Ok so between travelling, work and being ill I never finished it. but I have now! here it is, although I stopped and piked it up half way through so I don't think it is one of my best but I hope you enjoy it! I have another one I'm finishing up fight now that I'm really excited about but anyway here it is!

Also as always nothing is mine!

* * *

"Let me send a message to my brother. I think that it is time for a certain long-anticipated conversation."  
Leah was deep in contemplation, held by her of him. How could she not be, she after all was spawned from his lies and creative wit, and he had done such a bad job of her. To make her character so week that it would curdle, to make it so tightly bound that it could not move on, could not forget. These where the flaws of Loki that she had inherited.

But if she was so sure of these facts, why did she feel such elation? Why was it so easy for her resolve to break? That she would so easily forget all the years of pain and sorrow and waiting. For what? A few choice words.  
_"You we__re my only regret. I'd destroy the nine reams to make it up to you." _Is that what she was to be? Forever the week and feigning character. The devout girl with no desire, drive or ambition of her own. Yet at the same time she was Leah, strong willed, determined and so not Loki's girlfriend. She and her, they were the same, where they not? Or had she become something else, was she to Leah what Ikol was to Loki? A biter twisted and warped shadow of a former self?  
Her thoughts where reeling and running away from her, she had started so adamant, So sure of herself, so devout in her hatred. Yet all this came down to is how easily she was willing to be tricked by a few sweet words, whispered by a skilled lire. She knew not to trust them, but somehow in her heart she knew, she knew that she wanted to believe. She wanted to give in to the romantic sentiment, after all, she had been written that way.

She had been sitting like that for some time, lost in her own turbulent thoughts of regret and woe when he came to her, and from a distance watched her without making indication of his presence. Without the worlds tree, it could be some time before his dear brother got his little message and made his way here to help. So he waited and he watched, she had been like that for a long time, quiet, lost in her own contemplation, and it had been so easy for him to sit like that and watch her. He had to admit of all the people to be waiting for him, this was better than he though it could have been. He had been distraught when he thought that he had lost her, the one person in his entire world who, well he couldn't say that she trusted him, or even that she liked him for cretin, but she accepted him. She let him be for all that he was, and didn't try to make him into something that he wasn't. For all that Thor had claimed love and acceptance of him he was forever watching his own back in case he turned back to his old ways, and along with the Allmother and the warriors three constantly pushed him to be something that he wasn't. Leah had never asked him to be more than he was, regardless of how she might feel about him, she let him be himself and make his own way and mistakes, and he had to give her up. For the good of the nine realms he gave her up, and it had hurt. How could he deny it, but he did it, and no one was to know of the personal sacrifice that he had made for them, the way in which he had left himself almost cripplingly alone for their own good. The though was enough to make the bile rise in his stomach, as anger and guilt tossed his stomach and made him feel ill.

So how could he deny the swell in his chest when his gaze landed on her face, she was back, an opportunity to make things right, to do her right.

However, in so many ways it was now so much worse. Before he had to only think of saving the nine realms, but now he had something more precious to fight for. Saving the nine realms was what the Loki Thor and Asgardia wanted, had to do. Let them burn was what the Loki they feared, would do, but Loki now, himself, he would put her first, wouldn't he. She had been his one regret, and the one who had accepted him no matter what.

He had no idea how long he had been watching her, but he would venture a guess that it had been too long. His back had become stiff from his on looking position. She still hadn't noticed him, and the dilemma that he now faced was whether or not he ventured to talk to her. It pulled at what he could only assume was once his better judgement, until he could take the crippling indecision no longer, and taking a deep breath decided to approach her and make his presence known. As he crossed the heat scorched ground the gravel beneath his feet alerted her to his presence, and tore her from her torrid thoughts. She instantly turned towards him, sharp green eyes peering across the flame lit void between them. Her gaze was heavy on him, and carried with it a double waited guilt. The weight of the Leah he lost and the one he left, weighed down on him. However, he would not ask that the burden be lightened, this was his to bear and he carried it gladly, because it meant he had something of his own worth caring about. Although, that did not mean he didn't wish he had broader shoulders.

He smiled sheepishly as he closed the distance to her, she made no effort to get up, but neither did she hinder his approach. So he took this as, as good an invitation as he was going to get. He slumped himself down beside her, knees drawn close to his chest, arms tight around then, chin resting on top and eyes gazing out to all that lay in fount of him. He sat quietly as he tried to amass his thoughts, but she made no insistence for him to speak, and instead sat as she was. It was minutes after he had sat down that he found the words to express his thoughts.

"_and then he met the girl. She cleaned his wounds, she spoke kind words. On the best days she even made him smile."_

"Sound like anyone familiar?" She turned to look at him, face half lit by the fires, half by her smile. "I should have killed you wile I had the chance." her tone was full of wicked jest as she looked on ahead. "Your characterization is bad, you wrote me without resolve." Her voice faded at the end to a sigh. Still staring never bothering to look again at his face he leaned in to her neck, and moving her long raven locks to the side whispered in her ear, "Oh Leah, can't you see, I wrote you wrong in all the right places."

He drew back to look at her and she turned to meet his gaze, her eyes burning into him, searching for the meaning in her words. He broke his gaze first and looking out over the fiery landscape.  
"I must be the bad guy, for this is the second time the nine realms are crumbling around me, and all I can think of is myself." He sighed and fell back on his elbows to stare upwards. "The first time I had to save everyone by writing you into the story of the serpent, and look at you."  
He made no indication that he was going to finish his explanation, and she out of misplaced pride would take glee in denying him her indulgence, but her curiosity got the better of her. Still looking, still seeking answers in his profile she asked.  
"What, what about you writing me into the story is selfish?" She stared intently, "I doubt if it was you the serpent would have felt much compassion." she sniggered at her own joke, but he remained stoic.

"No you still don't get it." He reclined fully now lifting his fore arm to cover his eyes. "All I had to do was write something into to the tale of the serpent that would make it week. But I lay bare my own soul; I wrote in your character only thing things that I needed. The nine realms burn around me, and all I can think of is how I want you to stay, to forgive me, to look after me, accept me, make me smile." He sighed again his voice was becoming thick in his throat.  
"And now again. The nine realms at Surtur's mercy and I should be fighting for a way in which my brother might defeat him, yet I lead him here to his death and I do it gladly to keep you with me." He rolls over on his side, and pushed himself slowly up to a sitting position, looking directly at her.  
"I'd let everything burn for you."

Her head falls forward as her raven locks cover her face in shadow, and Loki makes no attempt to move them, instead he looks on over the scorched and burning landscape. They remain like that quiet in each other's company till word of Thor's arrival reaches them from Ikol. The silence only broken by a faint resigned whisper.  
"I definitely should have killed you while I had the chance."  
"Yea, you probably should have."


End file.
